


The Youthful Arc

by JackWhite17



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWhite17/pseuds/JackWhite17
Summary: What if Pyrrha was more youthful, how would that have changed Jaune. A side story updates won't come often. Inspired by Naruto.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Penny Polendina
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is a crack fic Idea I got talking to a freind. Will be posted whenever I get round to making a new chapter hope you enjoy.
> 
> I don't own RWBY whoever can guess what show this is basd of gets a cookie.

Remnant a place with monsters known as Grimm controlled by an evil woman known as Salem. We already know about the tale of RWBY and the tragedy that happens during the Fall of Beacon. But this here is about a story that I don't think anyone has heard of and it is different because of two main things. Now there was still a lot of differences that haven't been revealed yet between this world and the one we all know. But the two main ones were a different training method that Pyrrha Nikos had given to Jaune and that they day before what would normally be her accidental killing of Penny, she tripped on a banana peel falling down the stairs leaving her with a broken ankle.

If she had known the lives that been saved she would of thanked the peel greatly as well as the perpetrator while she was looked after by the nurse and a worried Nora sprouting on about events were she could end up having to get her leg amputated. Instead she internally cursed at the careless person who left a banana peel on the stairs while apologising externally for making the nurse have to take care of her and for worrying her team.

We know to be thankful though because these changes of events were enough to stop the tragedy of Beacon we were thankful for the careless and lazy person throwing a banana peel on the stairs when there was a bin like a couple steps away what is wrong with people and littering.

Somewhere up on a tree a certain blonde monkey Faunus suddenly started feeling guilty as he sneezed. He then throws the leftovers of the banana he had thrown on the grounding. It's a peel that doesn't count as littering, he thought feeling awkward.

Yes, it does.

In the end it was decided that Jaune Arc leader of team JNPR would be fighting for them. While yes Nora and Ren would probably be better options but Ren who has strangely enough became pretty gloomy and was begging to increasingly ramble on about destiny was also injured. The day before Nora had a nightmare and so Ren who was awake at the time tried to soothe her. He was unable to react in time to stop a crushing hug by the time that Jaune and Pyrrha were able to wake up and separate them Nora had already cracked four of his ribs.

Both Pyrrha and Ren would be fine time the fight actually would happen at worse a bit sore but for legal reasons they would be unable to fight.

Nora on the other hand would have been able to fight and she is probably a better choice when it comes to a fight but she wanted to give fearless leader the honour and so it was decided that he would fight.

Now it was the hour of the fight and Jaune was nervous. There was a lot of people watching the fight most of them he didn't recognise but he did manage to pick out familiar faces mostly Team RWBY and his own as well as team Cardinal and some upper years like team Coco.

What he didn't realise is that there was a lot more going on Cinder was currently infuriated at the new surprise, her plan for Penny to be destroyedand she had no plan for that all she could do now was wait and watch.

Now as Jaune was training he noticed something weird about Pyrrha. When she becomes excited and full of pride for people she becomes weird. It is a thing that mostly came up as they were training. Even someone as dense as Jaune wouldn't miss this.

He noticed it mostly when we were training it's not a horrible weird she isn't mean or anything she's just enthusiastic and speaks about Youth.

He then heard his own name being called by an excited looking Pyrrha "yeah what is it Pyrrha" he asked.

"Watch out for her backpack it looks pretty suspicious" Pyrrha shouts seriously as if it was some massive reveal.

Now normal people would be starting to find her weird and when the saw her they stepped back in shock. her normal politeness has now gone as she shoves to the front with a weirdly confident looking smile as she stands confidently not caring about the makeover she had given herself. Instead of her normally long red hair and school uniform was an ugly green jumpsuit, with orange leg warmers, a bowl cute and she also now had thick eyebrows that looked like caterpillars.

Her friends were especially shocked at the new transformation as they would be but Jaune he wasn't. during his time with her he had slowly become just as weird as her slowly absorbing it like a sponge would.

What they didn't know that her transformation into a youthful butterfly was made far quicker by the new pressure she had on herself and that Ozpins inner circle had given to her, being told about maidens and the circumstances there was to her being asked to become the next maiden was damaging to her psyche this was how she would cope with that.

Instead he stuck his thumb up in an equally wide smile going over to Penny as his fear turned into excitement.

When he reached Penny, she was the first to speak "Salutations Jaune Arc to be fighting in the place of Pyrrha Nikos you must be strong, it is nice to meet you" Penny said excitedly. She had miss assumed the reason for Jaune to be fighting but still this fight will be going in a way that she doesn't expect.

"hi I couldn't be happier to be facing you" Jaune says seriously then the crowd watches unable to hear as his face blushes "angel" he adds with a wink blowing her a kiss much to her surprise as she flushes.

"ah, um" she starts trying to speak but was speechless. Then when the match was called Jaune charges in with his sword and shield drawn. When he got in reach he slashed at penny with his sword that she blocked with one of her own floating swords before lashing out with her own swords making him block with his shield. The fight continued to go like that for a while. With Penny slowly getting the other hand.

"uh wow Pyrrha you must have really trained Jaune if he's gotten this good I mean he's now like hiya and wa" Ruby says to Pyrrha ignoring her new transformation as she makes fighting motions.

Now normally she would have been getting beat up by Mercury but this time things were different Emerald had ended up tightening his robotic legs so much that one of them accidently popped making oil go everywhere making it looked like he spent his day Fucking around with a squid.

So now he was stuck hiding in his room until he could escape without being caught.

Emerald on the other hand was being nonstop pestered by Cardin. Even when she would be massively cruel to him calling him things that I won't repeat he wouldn't go thinking that she liked him.

The reason for this wasn't just arrogance it was Mercury's payback. For his revenge he tricked Cardin into thinking that Emerald liked her by scroll he told her that she was just shy and the meaner to someone the more she liked them.

This meant that she was now unable to use her semblance on Jaune. Or anyone else even if she wanted to use her semblance to make him go away. Some of her thoughts were showing that she was imagining making it so that Cardin thought that someone else was her so she could get away.

Instead she had to just bide her time and do her best to ignore him.

So anyway, back to the others.

"yeah I got to admit Jaune has certainly improved" Weiss said not liking that she was complementing Jaune. But he did help her with Neptune she'll give him that even if he turned out to be a massive flirt.

"your right Jaune has certainly improved, when I first met him he was completely talentless a failure you could say" Pyrrha says with a pride that greatly contrasts her words.

"yeah well I'm glad that you improved Jaune but still I don't think it's enough to defeat Penny" Weiss says getting over her surprise at how weird and harshly spoken Pyrrha was being.

"but your wrong Jaune might not have as much talent as the rest of us, not compared to you Ruby a prodigy, he is no normal genius, he is a genius of hard work and that Is why he will win" Pyrrha says resolutely then when she noticed that Jaune has jumped away to get some space she then smiles widely sticking her thumb up. "Jaune you can take them off" She says confusing everyone except Jaune.

"But Pyrrha sensei" he starts shouting back "you said that I can only take them off when someone's life is in danger". The Jaune of this world follows Pyrrha's word as if it were holy text even the dumbest parts.

Pyrrha's response is to stick up her thumb again as her smile gets wider "it's all right I'll allow it" she says oozing with bravado.

At that Jaunes facial expression goes from surprised to excite as he lets out excited exclamations. Lucky for them everyone one was still letting things play out even Penny who was watching with interest. Putting down his sword and shield Jaune reaches under his legs revealing ugly orange leg warmers and underneath that were small leg weights that he quickly lifts.

"Weights" Weiss says in surprise.

"Yang had some of those in the beginning of her training, but they were much bigger than that though" Ruby said not being sure who she should be rooting for Jaune or Penny.

"All right" Jaune says "now I can move easier" he says letting them go.

"I don't see how a losing a tiny bit of weight will let Jaune win" Weiss says haughtily, her statement was proven wrong when the weights hit the ground leaving craters and kicking up a ton of dust. They were too shocked to speak not having known that those leg weights were packed full of gravity dust making them weigh several tons.

"this is going to be so much fun" Penny says with excitement, one of the only persons there who wasn't speechless.

"Jaune go" Pyrrha says pointing with complete confidence in Jaune.

Jaune lets out a happy "yes before charging in with a new burst of speed as he picked his sword back up. He went at a speed that even some hunters had to struggle to keep up with as he lashed out with his sword at Penny. The speed boost was able to surprise her as while she was able to block that sword hit she was unable to avoid the shield strike that jabbed her in the face making her fly back until she was able to stop herself by planting her swords into the ground.

Then she attacked with her own swords. Trying to strike at Jaune as she thought at her full power. But it wasn't enough as he blocked some of the strikes with his sword and dodged the rest his new speed was too much even for her.

Getting close, Jaune was having the time of his life, he was finally proving to everyone that he wasn't weak even without talent and skill he was showing himself to be a genius of hard work he felt so youth full. When Penny knocked his sword and shield out of his hands he didn't fret.

It was time for Jaune Arc to show the world his semblance. So, he unwinds the bandages on his arm that totally isn't just for show.

Then he runs around penny making sure that she doesn't know where he was going to attack her from, after feinting a downwards kick to her back then he jumps over her and sends a kick at her face lifting her into the air as he jumps kicking her again making her go high up into the air dazed.

The crowd watches as Jaune takes advantage of her dazed condition wrapping his bandages around her to immobilise her. then after pointing her downwards he starts spinning as he muscles start to strain and tear which is the start of the massive backlash from using his semblance.

"arc lotus" he exclaims as he slams her into the ground headfirst making the light flash red.

"Jaune arc wins" proff- I mean Doctor Oobleck says as him and Port recover from their own shock.

"that was amazing" Penny's voice says excitedly quickly climbing out from here whole in the ground "you were far better then I ever hoped" she says happy for the fight.

"yosh" Is Jaune's excited reply "you were great too so full of youth I am also glad that I got to fight you." Jaune then gets a beaming smile "lets go out together I will protect you till the day I die" he says making her blush and fluster.

She was unable to reply properly though when Pyrrha barged down there full of pride "Jaune" she lets out.

"Pyrrha sensei" Jaune reply's equally emotion.

"Jaune"

"Pyrrha sensei"

"Jaune"

"Pyrrha sensei"

That went on for a while making the others stack back as the two of them burst into tears as they hugged each other.

Of course, things couldn't stay that way the weird happy mood was ruined when the computer screens were replaced by a red screen with a chess piece giving everyone an ominous feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

"This show of power and insanity is one common in the huntsman academies but that is no surprise" the voice of Cinder Fall starts speaking as she tries to create panic to draw the Grimm that they had brought. Sadly, without Penny's reveal as an artificial human and her planned death, or was it destruction.

But arguing over semantics is just a needless distraction but still it's not like Penny's destruction was permanent anyway.

But Cinder still carries on talking sounding more annoyed then she does normally she really isn't happy about not getting her way isn't she. "This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your _children_ , to men who claim to be our guardians," most the crowd was unaffected by her words as a few roll their eyes not seeing any problems too bad for Cinder things won't be working out so easily.

"but are, in reality, nothing more than _men_. Our Academies' Headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both." Cinder says continuing to bitch people having power that she didn't have. To be fair it is pretty unfair since Ozma has been continuing to set it up so that only he can return to his role after each of his incarnations as he builds himself allies but still it's better for someone them to have that power then it would be for cinder too.

"They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly defeated by what looks to be a psycho created by another's star pupil" when she had said that everyone scoffed. So as Ruby and Jaune went over to the girl who had clearly been mercilessly defeated. She looked like was falling apart. The next thing that happened was much more shocking for the crowd.

Cinder had put up photos of Penny on the screen. Ones that had revealed herself as a synthetic human much to Penny's Ruby quickens her pace to get to her.

"hey no one cares about that right Jaune" Ruby says giving Jaune a pointed look making him nod energetically "Yosh it was clear by our fight that you are a full of youth the same as the rest of us, and besides I made a promise to protect you with my life as you are one of my precious people now." Jaune said simply and with a cheerful confidence as if he was sure of his words.

Now I don't know for certain what Penny's normal response here would be since, well she wasn't exactly in a good condition but here it was happy one at least.

"you still like me that way" she asks in shock as she process the fact that Jaune still saw her as one of her precious persons. Now normally Penny tends to be pretty dense when it comes to social interaction, most fliting would go over her head but even regular Jaune was so open with his horrible flirting that even a blind person could see it.

This Jaune was even more obvious.

" thank you so much" she says with tears in her eyes hugging him in a crushing grip as everyone in the room watches the surprisingly sweet interaction.

In the background a happy Pyrrha and Ruby give thumbs up to both of them happy that they were getting on so well.

It's a good thing that this Pyrrha doesn't have romantic feelings for Jaune because that would be weird.

The only person other than Cinders team that didn't really enjoy what was going on was Jaune.

It's not that he didn't want Penny to hug him he would have enjoyed it normally. I mean it's a hug what's not to enjoy. It's just right now Jaune was in agony.

His Semblance the arc gates he called it was a weird one. He found it during his training with Pyrrha and he has found it to be a powerful semblance, but a dangerous one.

Jaunes semblance allows him to open what seems like the limiters placed on the body to improve his power tenfold after he opens the first gate. The power increase only gets higher the more gates he opens but so does the impact it has on the body.

Jaune had no idea how many gates he has but what he does know is the damage it can do to the body. So far he had only been able to open the first three and doing that left him bed ridden for days.

The only thing worse than the pain he experienced was the fact that couldn't escape Ren hearing him ramble on about how it was only his destiny to be a failure and to stop fighting it was starting to get so annoying for Beacons handsome beast..

So far he has named the ones he has opened with Pyrrha's help.

The first one is the gate of opening this one activates as he does the Arclotusit allows Jaune to ignore the mental inhibits placed on the body giving him access to all of his strength.

The price is manageable as it just exhausts him and makes him sore.

While this was happening, Cardin was still trying to flirt with a shocked and pissed off Emerald.

"now don't you worry your pretty little head because I Cardin Winchester will be there at every step of the way protecting you" what he left out is what he expected as a reward for his well lets just say kindness. He also knew not to say that he had plans on building a Harem.

He still remembers the pain of what happened last time he told a woman his intentions of building a harem. He said something about his superior genes needing to be shared.

 _Fuck this_ Emerald thought as she reached her limit after she used her semblance to make that Cardin's partner Dove was her she ran off with everyone oblivious,

Cardin ended up being knocked out by his traumatised teammate after he got too handsy. He wouldn't wake up until after the fall of Beacon where his teammates and everyone else who heard the story would avoid him like the plague.

Saddened Cardin would go back home to turn his life around as a simple farmer where he would fall in love with a deer Faunus where they start a family.

But anyway, lets get back to what's important.

Fighting his discomfort, he pulls back from Penny and smiles widely "you have hopes and desires the same as the rest of us" Jaune says surely then he blushes once again. "Besides your too cute to be just a machine" he says making her flush.

"hey ugh guys not that I want to ruin this touching moment but there's a lot going on right now" Weiss Schnee says bringing them out of their little moment.

"What's going on" Jaune asked. Being pretty slow was sadly another trait of his that had increased compared to the story we all know and enjoy. But even he didn't notice how terrified people were as they ran.

"Beacons being attacked" Weiss says as the others call their lockers down to get to their lockers.

"I have been informed that both Grimm and the White Fang have attacked Beacon" Penny says straightening as she focuses.

"Hey guys look at this" Sun says shouting out as he points to the glass ceiling where there was a ton of Grimm trying to get to them. Now last time the Grimm attack was far worse and quicker. Not that it's all that surprising things were a lot worse than.

Everyone willing to fight got ready with their weapons drawn including Ren and Pyrrha who were apparently too injured to fight it's not like because of Aura they became perfectly fine this morning.

Jaune himself straightened stiffly as he winced getting the attention of the others.

"Are you okay Jaune if you need to you could probably try to sit this one out" Penny says as he finally notices the worried gazes he had.

"I am fine trust me if all it takes for me to fall is a little pain then I have no right to call myself youthful or a hunter" Jaune says his weird wording getting himself and the others pumped up as Ren identifies the Grimm as Griffons. "now if I cannot kill fifty Beowulf then I must kill one hundred Ursa." He says confusing everyone isn't the penalty more difficult than the goal.

But no less Jaune was unfazed even if the current state of his body isn't the best. This Jaune this one certainly accepts a fight enjoys it even.

The rest of them also got ready as an assortment of Grimm got into the building ready to attack the gang.

They were interrupted by a gunshot making the griffin back away as Doctor Oobleck and Port announced their presence.

"Students! I think it would be best for you to leave." Port said holding his Blunderbuss causing the crowd to disagree.

"But we did a-"Ruby says but gets interrupted by Oobleck. But this isn't the same Oobleck.

"Miss Rose! This day will surely go down in Remnant's history. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it." he said this Oobleck had either a scar or birthmark on his nose as a thin line. What change that this would bring well I don't know.

"Let's go!" Ruby says nodding at the kind Doctor as she twirls Crescent rose into scythe form. As everyone leaves Ruby gets distracted by Velvet talking a photo of her scroll, but soon after that everyone was ready and gone.

"What's going on!?" Ruby asks

"Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang's invaded Beacon, and to make matters worse, some... vagabond has seized one of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of our control. So, I'm going to take it back. Penny can you come with" in between words he had also shot a Creep.

Penny nods and after she quickly said goodbye to everyone including an emotional Jaune who swore once again to always protect her, they were about to leave until Jaune stopped them.

"What should we do?" he asked

"You have two choices. Defend your Kingdom and your school... or save yourselves" Ironwood says gravely as he faces the hunters in training making share looks "No one will fault you if you leave." He then starts to get on the air ship with Penny behind him waving goodbye _"_ Let's move out!" he says.

It was a good thing that Penny survived and went with Ironwood with her around the hacked robots in Ironwoods ship were quickly torn apart meaning that they were able to take down and arrest Torchwick and Neo.

But that's not important right now to be honest that happening was so boring that I doubt anyone would be interested.

Instead it's important to look at team RWBY and JNPR who were making a pretty big mistake. They were splitting up

Blake separated from the others to meet up with Yang.

And after Pyrrha left without a word, a limping and slow Jaune followed as quick as he could leaving the others on their own. They would be fine just taking down paladins and the other more cannon fodder enemies.

The other four that had separated well they just may be another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not massively sure how I feel about this chapter.. but the events that happen in this episode makes it hard for me to keep it from being light hearted. I'll do my best to keep it light heartened.


End file.
